Heartache
by IMBSA
Summary: Christmas is a time when happiness is supposed to be celebrated, but Lady Une, remembering one she loves, can't help but immerse herself in her work, wishing the heartache would just leave her. TriezeUne One Shot.


Heartache

By: IMBSA

IMBSA: 'Ello! This is my first stab at an Une/Trieze fanfic and I hope I did ok. I've read a bunch of that pairing, so I'm a bit intimidated. :shudders, taking shelter in her bomb…uh, shelter: Please don't be mean. :puppy-dog face:

Disclaimer: "Breathe in and take my life in you/No longer myself/Only you/There's no escaping me my love/Surrender"

IMBSA: This may seem like it's inspired by another fanfic for this pairing, but really, it's not. I mean, subconsciously, yeah, it could be, but I didn't mean to plagiarize. Really. All I did was look at the song, go "ooh, coolies!" and write the songfic. Please be nice. And I know I most likely got the lyrics wrong, but oh well. Oh, and this takes place around… 8 years after Endless Waltz. Truly, I think Lady Une was more around 21-25 during the series, but I used 8 because the "official" site said she was 19. :sighs: Oh, the lack of realism. Oh and I _know_ I screwed up on the lyrics somehow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"We'd really love for you to be there. It's Christmas."

_Seek me_

_Call me_

_I'll be waiting_

"Of course, Mariemaia," Une said, listening for a moment before setting the phone down with a sigh. She looked out at the darkening sky without seeing it. Being the head of Preventers certainly took its toll on the Lady. That…and something else.

_This distance_

_This dissolution_

_I cling to memories while falling_

Before her amber eyes, a face loomed, unbidden. With his debonair, honey-colored mane, and sparkling, icy blue eyes, Trieze Kushrenada looked every part the suave gentleman. Lady Une's face softened. "Your Excellency," she murmured, reaching out with a hand. The face disappeared. Perhaps angry with herself, she snatched her hand back and her expression hardened. '_This is what I get for falling in love_,' she thought to herself, savagely ripping open a drawer to her desk. Sighing as she stared at papers she had no desire to paw through, she reached into the forcibly opened compartment for a fountain pen. "Might as well get this over with," she muttered to herself.

While Christmas to most was the happiest day of the year, for Lady Une, it was filled with sorrow. Her beloved had been slain in battle that day, before her very eyes. She never did and never would understand him.

She had tried so hard to please him, doing things no one would ever dare to do, wetting her hands with so much blood…all for the sake and name of this one man. She had even developed split personalities because she wanted to be what Trieze wanted, what he thought was the perfect woman should be, setting her at war with herself.

_Sleep brings release_

_And the hope of a new day_

_Waking the misery of being without you_

An hour or so had passed when Lady Une took a 5-second break to stretch and yawn. She'd been in her office for a good part of the day and, no matter if Mariemaia and the rest of her family _wanted_ her home, she would probably _stay_ there the entire night too.

A wave of exhaustion hit her suddenly and without warning, almost making her drop her head to the desk and fall asleep. She glanced at the clock. 11:50. 10 minutes and she'd be free: free from her self-imposed ritual of being the one "stuck at work" on Christmas Eve, at least, until the date rolled around again in 365 days.

She sighed, feeling every day of her 27 years. But she rejected the mere idea of closing her eyes. Closing her eyes would be admitting defeat. And she had never been good at that. So she tried to bury herself in her work. She refused to think of the hopelessness and pain that filled her heart. She would _not_ give in and think of Trieze.

_Surrender, I give in_

_Another moment is another eternity_

"Too late for that now," she muttered as tears crashed in torrents from her eyes.

As Lady Une began crying into her hands, a hazy form that was always by her side linked his arms lightly about her shuddering shoulders.

_(Seek me) For comfort_

_(Call me) For solace_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

He said not a word, merely embraced the grieving woman. Trieze Kushrenada laid his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her mink locks and smelling the ever-present scent of her: cinnamon with a faint tinge of roses that she always wore on Christmas. That she'd worn for the past 8 years.

_(Seek me) Completion_

_(Call me) I'll be waiting_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

He sought to ease the burden upon her shoulders—one he had unintentionally placed there. Perhaps his familiar presence would be enough to soothe her heart…and his own.

_You know me_

_You know me all too well_

_My only desire to bridge our division_

He reached a glove hand out to try to wipe away a tear…and found that he could not. Smiling sadly, he patted her on the shoulder, again resuming his embrace around her. All at once, a humbling, fear-inducing thought came to him. He didn't deserve Lady Une. He didn't deserve to have her love, just as she didn't deserve to bear the pain he caused her.

If only he could tell her how much he truly loved her. If only he'd have the courage to do what he did now: put his lips to hers and kiss her.

_In sorrow I speak your name_

_And my voice mirrors_

_Mirrors my torment_

"Lady," he murmured against her lips, "please, don't cry." He again tried to dry her tears, futile as he knew the attempt to be.

How she tortured him so! So near him, yet so far away, just out of reach. And he hated it.

So everyday, he made it a point to visit her, the love of his life. Especially on this day of all days. Yet again he wished he was still alive—to be nearer to his beloved Lady and Mariemaia, as impossible as it was to attain.

But he felt a pull and knew he had to leave. Looking at the clock, he saw it was about to strike midnight. With one last kiss goodbye, Trieze disappeared, knowing he would reappear near her in two "short" hours. They seemed like an eternity to him.

_Am I breathing?_

_My strength fails_

_Your picture a bitter memory_

The twelve bells roused Une from her thoughts and she stood, mechanically gathering the things she would need for the night. The chiming of midnight held no joy for her. It meant only the end of things that were supposed to last forever.

_For the end of my broken heart_

Like love.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

IMBSA:anxious: Did that go ok:ducks anticipated blunt, heavy objects that may be thrown her way: Well, R&R!


End file.
